bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sage King Fadahl
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50665 |no = 896 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 167 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 34, 38, 64, 105, 111, 117 |normal_distribute = 25, 15, 23, 25, 7, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 32, 42, 52, 64, 105, 111, 117, 123, 129, 135, 141, 147 |bb_distribute = 11, 6, 5, 10, 18, 7, 10, 7, 8, 6, 5, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 32, 42, 52, 62, 72, 82, 105, 111, 117, 123, 129, 135, 141, 147, 153 |sbb_distribute = 13, 3, 4, 5, 3, 5, 19, 6, 5, 6, 7, 5, 6, 7, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = One of the sacred Guardians of Meirith. When Fadahl had a divine vision that foretold the invasion of the demons from Ishgria, he never swayed to react accordingly. On his journey there he faced off against many demons, ironically placing his trust in the least pious of the members in his group--Quaid. Fadahl served as Quaid's right-hand man and helped his comrades escape from countless dangerous situations. He was also the first to learn about the group of heretics that sought to launch an attack against Karna Masta, relaying this information to his good friend Quaid. |summon = Keep your ignorance to yourself. No matter what sort of being you are, my feelings won't change. |fusion = It's not so bad, you say? I think it's great, though I don't really understand it. |evolution = You can see it too? The gods have blessed me with this power, though it is wasted on me. | hp_base = 4300 |atk_base = 1497 |def_base = 1484 |rec_base = 1404 | hp_lord = 5874 |atk_lord = 2037 |def_lord = 2021 |rec_lord = 1845 | hp_anima = 6616 |rec_anima = 1647 |atk_breaker = 2235 |def_breaker = 1823 |atk_guardian = 1839 |def_guardian = 2219 |rec_guardian = 1746 |def_oracle = 1922 | hp_oracle = 5577 |rec_oracle = 2142 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Epidemic Ambition |lsdescription = Probable infliction of random status ailment when attacking & slightly reduces amount of BB gauge consumed during BB |lsnote = 10% chance for Injury, Sickness and Weakness, 7% chance for Poison, Curse and Paralysis & 15-25% reduction |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Wul Legonith |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, probable Atk and Def reduction for 1 turn & adds Weak and Curse to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 40% & 8% Curse and 10% Weak |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Massacre Wave |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies, probable Atk and Def reduction for 1 turn & adds Poison and Injury to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% & 10% Injury and 8% Poison |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50664 |evointo = 50666 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50123 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Guardians of Meirith |addcatname = Fadahl2 }}